High School for Males Only
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: Rukia was forced by her mother to go into a male school! Where she had to dress up as a boy, go to classes with males, even share a room with a male! How will she survive this? Will they find out...? Or will something worse happen... Read as she try to get passed each day without reviling her secret! Rukia Harem/Centric, Rukia x Many boys!


**Summary:** _Rukia was forced by her mother to go into a male school! Where she had to dress up as a boy, go to classes with males, even share a room with a male! How will she survive this? Will they find out...? Or will something worse happen... Read as she try to get passed each day without revailing her secret! Rukia Harem._

**Rating:** _M (for future mature content! :P)_

**AU:** _High school version!_

**Parings:** _Rukia Harem! Rukia Centric! Rukia x many boy parings! XD_

**Author Note:** _My very first Rukia story! Omg! I'm so nervous! And some OOC-NESS(Maybe some mistakes too that I might have missed...). I actually wrote this 'cause I couldn't find many Rukia harem stories... I did find one, that had two chapters, and it hasn't been updated for a few years, which I think is a bit sad.. :/ TELL ME IF YOU KNOW OF ANY GOOD RUKIA HAREM FANFICTIONS! YAYS! :D AND ENJOY YOUR READING! *so damn nervous xD*_

Chapter 1: The bad news is leading to this...?

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Rukia yelled fiercely at her mother, as she stumbled down from the chair she sat on.

The two females were sitting by the dinner table and Rukia's mother had told her a shocking news, something that she just couldn't believe...

"Rukia dear, Listen. You have to go to the school in your brother's stead. Since your stupid brother ran off somewhere..." her mother sighed, leaning her head against the palm of her hand.

Rukia pulled herself up to her feet, placing her hand at her waist, staring into her mother's eyes with a stern look. "Mother, that got nothing to do with me! I have already decided which high school I'm going to! Ok!"

"No it's not Ok, Rukia!" Her mother shouted back, slamming her hands against the table. "Now listen, you WILL go to that high school instead of your brother, alright? You start tomorrow and the uniform has already arrived," she said firmly, her daughter gaping in shock.

"Mother... You really think I'll dress up as a boy and go to a boy's school, full with men? WITH MALES?!" Rukia said loudly, glaring at her mother, telling with her eyes alone that she must be lying.

"I am not lying, Rukia. Anyways, you already have short hair, and look like a boy anyways! So no need to worry! Plus your chest is small too!" Her mother cheered and high-fived with herself, as Rukia got slightly offended with what she said, calling her unfeminine.

The young black haired female brushed through her hair with her fingertips, as she let out a deep sigh past her lips. "Fine, fine. But you are so giving me something for this, something real expensive," her voice darkened as she spoke, making her mother nod happily at her approval.

*Next day*

Rukia was standing outside of the male dorm, where she would stay for her school year, which she got to know when her mother woke her up. Rukia wasn't happy by then, she was sleepy, and already angry that she had to dress up as a boy to go to a boy's school, just for her stupid brother...

She was wearing the school uniform which consisted of a black pants, white shirt, black jacket, and a yellow necktie. It was more like a real expensive suit, instead of any normal boys' uniforms. At least she could say she looked hot in it, though she preferred to wear women's clothes, since, after all she's a woman.

She shook her head hurriedly, sighing as she face palmed, and then finally opened up the huge doors in front of her. She strolled inside with silent steps, looking at every corner, though seeing no one. Rukia just shrugged.

"I guess I have the whole dorm to myself..." she mumbled quietly, yet another sigh escaping past her lips.

"Not really," a low voice came from behind her, startling her momentarily.

Rukia shrieked in surprise and turned around in haste, her face flushed, while her heart was beating fast. In front of her she saw a young boy having orange hair and yellow eyes.

"Hey, no need to be scared. I'm Ichigo, nice to meet you. You're a new student right?" Ichigo said and reached out with his hand to hers, Rukia could only stare at it for a few minutes, looking at it, then to him. After a few more seconds being in her own thoughts, she finally took his hand in hers, and shook it.

"Yeah..." she mumbled, taking a step back from the orange haired man. "I'm Rukia."

'Damn it, why am I so nervous? I hang with boys all the time! Maybe 'cause this is different... this time I'm a boy too...' Rukia thought, taking another step back, stumbling on something as she did so. She fell backwards, holding out her hand towards Ichigo, and screaming slightly.

Ichigo never caught her though, instead Rukia landed on something... Soft? And somewhat hard. She heard a cough coming from beneath her, making her realize that she just fell on top of a living person! A startled Rukia sat up on the body, turned her head around, and looked at someone resembling Ichigo that she just had met. Though they had different hair color, this one had white hair, and grinned towards her.

"Um..." she blushed in embarrassment, her head pointing downwards, so they wouldn't be able to see her flushed face. "Who are you?"

"That's my twin, Hichigo. I'm sorry that he scared you, Rukia. He can sleep anywhere..." Ichigo muttered, glancing at his other but quite different self.

"Tch, don't say that brother! Now you're just being mean! And how come you have a girl's name?" Hichigo asked her, looking at her weirdly.

'Ah...!' Rukia gaped and scuttled up to her feet, fixing some parts of her clothes to make her calm down. "Well..." she started, thinking up something smart to say. "My mother wished for a daughter, so that's why she named me Rukia..."

'I hope they'll buy this...' she looked at the two males who were staring at each other and then nodded in understanding to Rukia.

"I see. Well life is tough, right?" Ichigo said and patted lightly on her shoulder.

"Yeah, seems like it," Hichigo yawned lightly, while rubbing the sleep out from his eyes.

"Hm," Rukia nodded her head up and down, to the two twins. 'Omg! That one was close, thank god they're idiots.'

"Since your name is Rukia, I know who you'll be sharing a room with," Ichigo stated calmly, making his twin brother curious on the subject.

"Oh? Who will he share a room with then, brother?" the white haired twin had brought himself up to stand on his feet, as he wrapped a hand around Rukia's shoulder, leaning against her since he was still a bit sleepy.

When she felt his body weight on her, her heartbeat quickened, and she got even more nervous, hoping that he wouldn't find out.

"It's... Ulquiorra, since he's the only one that doesn't have a roommate yet." Ichigo stated casually, making a surprise expression spread out over his twin's face.

"Well... That's interesting, good luck Rukia, and be careful with Ulquiorra ok? " Hichigo smirked and whispered in her ear, staring at her with an odd look when she squirmed away.

'Interesting... Very interesting...' his mind repeated as he left the two, up to his, and Ichigo's room, grinning widely all the way.

Ichigo was showing her around the dorm. There was a small kitchen, a huge dinning room, and a large living room. He then let her know the existence of many bathrooms, the dorm even had an outside bath. Yes, Rukia was indeed amazed by her new living place. But what she was most curious about, was the room she would stay in, as well as her new roommate.

'I'm seriously going to share a room with a guy... And I wished for my own room...' she sulked inside of her mind, following Ichigo towards her new bedroom.

On the way of the tour, he also told her about the other men that lived in this dorm. Students and teachers lived here, most of the rooms were shared by two, expect for one, the student council president which happened to be the twin's older brother Mugetsu. Rukia had to snicker at the name, it was quite funny if she had to say so herself. She wondered what kind of person he was compared to his younger brothers.

Ichigo stopped in front of a door with the number 3. This the female didn't notice, so she went straight into his back, and fell backwards, before she hit the floor, Ichigo grabbed a hold of her hand, and pulled her close to him.

"You... Ok?" He asked her, his left hand supporting her waist, while his right hand was holding her arm above his shoulder, and their face inches close.

Rukia blushed instantly and pushed him away from her, turning to face the door. "Yeah... Thanks Ichigo..." she managed to say through quick heartbeats coming from her chest.

'Damn it! Don't be so loud, stupid heart! Why is this happening...' her mind was in disorder, recalling all the events that had happened as she entered through the huge doors.

The orange head just stared at her when she turned away from him, he shrugged, and didn't bother with it, getting back to her room.

"So this is where you'll live from now on, Rukia! Anyway, see you tomorrow," Ichigo said and walked off.

The lone female just stared at his back, while he walked away, and left her to herself.

'Ok... Ok... Rukia you can do this!' she chanted in her head, looking at the door with hazed eyes, and placed her hand on top of the door's handle. Slowly and silently, she quirked down the door handle, and pushed on the door lightly, making no sound while opening it. When there was a small gape, she slipped through it, and then shut it closed as quietly how she did when sliding it open.

She saw no one inside of the room, but one large bed in the middle of the room, a bed big enough for two, or maybe even three people. Rukia pondered on where she would sleep, since there was only one bed in the whole bed room, plus two desks, and two wardrobes... After a few moments, her eyes spotted her suitcase sitting in front of one of the wardrobes.

'So... Where am I sleeping...?' Rukia asked herself, sighing, and feeling a bit bored. So she decided to make use of the time and put inside all of her clothes, towels, and some other necessary things, while putting her underwear in a box. To open the box you had to have a key, which Rukia had on a small silver chain, that was wrapped around her neck. This was just in case someone would like to look through her clothing. She did also have male underwear, covering the box where she had her real, female underwear.

When she finished unpacking all her stuffs, she walked over to the bed, and plumped down on the soft mattress, laying her head back against the squishiness.

"Feels good..." she murmured, closing her eyes shut, resting. She stared up to the ceiling and sighed , wondering when her stupid brother would get back home, and take her place. She didn't want to stay in this place for three whole years, how would she survive? Could she fool the whole campus for three years, that's she's a male? And not a female? Rukia really wondered and what would happen if they did find out... Probably throw her out without any seconds thoughts on the matter. Oh well, at least she would tell her mother that she tried her best...

"Stupid mother... I'll get you for this!" Rukia said loudly, making a small, sad pout, as she went back to relaxing again.

"Get her for what?" An unemotional voice asked, coming from her left side.

Rukia yelped and rose up in a pair of seconds, turning her head around to look at the intruder, finding a black haired male, with green eyes, and something white covering half of his head/hair. She supposed it was a very weird looking hat and wondered if it was possible to take it off.

The male stared at her, making her realize that he was still waiting for an answer to his previous question. "Ah! That was nothing!" she said quickly, smiling widely at her roommate.

"You must be Ulquiorra right? I'm your new roommate, Rukia, nice to meet you!" She said, forcing another smile to take over her lips.

"Rukia?" he said.

"Ah... Yeah my mother named me with a girl name, since she wanted me to be a girl..." Rukia made herself look hurt, so he hopefully would believe her little lie. Ulquiorra didn't say anything more and got up from the bed, going towards one of the desks. He sat down and pulled out one of the desk's drawers, grabbing a hold of a math book, which Rukia shuddered at. Since she hated math, the sight of it made her want to puke. Her head jerked away from the sight and she went back to lay against the bed.

"Oh yeah... Um Ulquiorra, where am I sleeping? It's only one bed in here..." she said, waiting nervously for his answer.

"It's big enough for two." was his calm reply.

The female gulped down some of the saliva formed in her mouth. "Which means...?" she asked for confirmation.

"We'll be sharing the bed."

Rukia almost fainted at this, her dear roommate just told her, that she, a female would sleep in the same bed, as a boy? But wait... Wouldn't it be ok, she was a boy now too after all, and he doesn't know that she's a girl! Plus the bed is very big, they wouldn't sleep that close to each other anyways, she would live through this night!

*In the middle of the night*

Here she was, trying to sleep, in the same bed of her male roommate. She might have thought she would be able to sleep, but of course this would be a sleepless night, sadly. The bed was quite big, they had a huge space between them, and still she wasn't able to sleep? Why was the world so cruel towards her! She would do anything to get some sleep, it wasn't so long until she needed to get up, and make herself ready for her first classes! Her first classes in a boy's school, where even all of the teachers were male...

Rukia rolled her head against the comfy pillow and looked over to the sleeping male, his head was turned against her, so she could feel his small breathing, and stare into his handsome... Face.

"..." Rukia turned around from his face and scowled at herself, for thinking inappropriate things, hugging the pillow closely, as she just couldn't fall asleep!

First chapter end

_**This is short, because it's the first chapter xD And my very first Rukia story... *nervous***_

_**Anyways, look forward to the future, probably longer chapters! XD**_

_**My first Rukia harem story~~yays~~xDD**_

_**IF SOMEONE KNOW OF A GOOD RUKIA HAREM/CENTRIC STORY THEN PLEASE TELL ME! :D**_


End file.
